


Of All Shapes and Sizes

by FeathertheDragon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fluff, Help, I also might add my own charectars from undertale, I'm bad at this, Maybe some light angst, but still gender ambiguous enough it shouldn’t matter, but who knowz, how do you tag?, i just want support so ican finish one of the stories i started, mostlymyownOC's, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathertheDragon/pseuds/FeathertheDragon
Summary: Want to know what happens when you shipshape? I sure do, but how will it fare out with the Undertale bone brothers?  Who knows, along with How Did I GET THESE POWERS!!, short answer is you should probably just chalk it up to magic! ;Pin this work i'm planning on adding my own OC sans' and will ad my tumblr for this to add my artwork to! open to suggestions to make this work a better read, just because i'm terrible at plot lines, but I don't exactly want to add other Sans' to this fic that are other's just because they get enough credit and i want to write down my own OC's personalities. plus i will add other fics with the main skelies later.will update tags to fit work.I mostly am putting this story here just to organize the works that I have. I also don't have an uploading scheduled, because most of these works are just self indulges, though i might be motivated by praise who knows, i've never shown off my writing before sooooo, have fun!!! :P





	1. Falling Into Fate

Falling

 

                  Falling

  
  


                                          Falling

  
  
  


*THUD*

  
  


You blink awake. Your in woods. The foliage surrounding you.

_ ‘What’s going on.” _

Caution drives you forward. You know the woods where you lived, but this didn’t feel right, something in the atmosphere just screamed  _ wrong. _ You head up the soggy, waterlogged path to the driveway, just to see…. A skeleton.

_ ‘Wait no not just a skeleton, but a breathing, LIVING and animated skeleton. Something isn’t right.’ _

The skeleton is tall and wearing a red scarf, a workout jacket and leggings. For some reason he’s taking out the garbage on your property. Something is still of though, not just the fact that there’s a skeleton, but you can’t place it

Until the skeleton turns around looks at you. That is when you anxiety and panic kicks in and you have a total breakdown. Your full fight or flight kicks in and your standing in shock and fear of what’s in front of you. Even your mind is stuttering to comprehend.

_‘I-i-I-i-t’s-’_ “Papyrus.”

“Um, yes human, that is my name, how do you know it? I don’t think I’ve met you before.”

You’re full on panicking, your chest is starting to go tight. You start to take a breath, only to find out, it’s a panicky, quick and shallow breath. You start to lean for a tree only to realize that you are in the middle of the path, not close enough to the treeline. So you fall.

“Human are you O.K.? you seem to be freaking out.”

Papyrus seems to have caught you in your panicked daze. The sudden feeling of being touched makes you freak out even more, so much so that you fall from Papyrus’s grasps and flee back into the woods. In the back of your mind you're glad you wearing your waterproof boots, because it must of just rained.

You run through the underbrush, not caring about the raspberry bushes marking your skin. You find the tangled brush of where you and you brother had made a fort outside, and you hid underneath it all. 

The thud of the skeleton sloping through the mud comes close to you. Out of instinct you open your mouth to quiet and slow down your breathing. Something in you recognizes this and you pay no attention to a shifting feeling in your body, in favor of listening in to papyrus’ footsteps stop in front of the entrance to the fort.

You ready to take flight again. All at once the brush lifts up, and you dart out of there into the air.

‘ _ Wait the air?’ _

You look down, sure enough you're somehow flying. So you look back to realize, you a bird, a little titmouse to be exact. The panic attack that had subsided in the fort is now back with a vengeance.

Your wings stop flapping and snap to your side. Your in a full on death spiral, no getting out of it, especially when your in a panic.

_ ‘Welp i’ll be swimming with the fishes.’ _

Your spiral happened right over the edge of the pond, not deep, but definitely enough to drown a panicked bird. You close your eyes and brace for impact. But it didn’t come.

You look around, but all you see is something red,and fuzzy. You start to squirm, but the fuzzy red thing increases the pressure around you enough to startle you. By the tim you start to squirm again, something pleasant invade your being. For some odd reason all you can think of is how it’s color is a pleasant light green.

You feel sleepy despite the adrenaline running in your system. Movement starts outside the red fuzzy thing that you now describe as your “safe zone.” you startle again, but it was met with a stronger force of that warm pleasant feeling. After another wave, you succumb to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You startle awake. Sitting up straight in bed. Only to realize it was the downstairs guest bedroom of your house.

‘How’d I end up here, the last thing I remember was I was taking the long way back to the house from fishing at the pond. Why do I feel like I could sleep more, and what with this atmosphere, something isn’t right. That feel like I've thought that before.’

A soft voice accompanied by a tall being comes through the door.

“Ah, human your awake, I brought you some echo flower tea to help you relax. It is alright to drink nothing harmful to humans I assure you, just something to calm your nerves.”

You take the tea, and a tentative sip. Your nerves instantly relax when the kind voice of 

Papyrus come into your mind; ‘ _ it’s okay human. you are safe. There is no danger when the great Papyrus is around! Stay strong. Don’t give up! _

When Papyrus sees that you’re calm he starts to talk; “Human I believe your are very scared of monsters, but I have a few questions for you.”

You are still catching up to the fact that Papyrus is real, and is next to you. When you don’t speak he continues on.

“You said my name, I don’t believe I’ve met you, let alone someone who can turn into a bird.”

You sit and process the information, and stare ahead as you memory returns. You take another sip of tea to calm the nerves that are panicking again.

“I uh don’t know how I did that.”

“Well the great Papyrus thinks it’s your first time coming unto a magic being is it not, a lot of other people have similar reactions, when confronting monsters for the first time,except I've never seen anyone turn into another animal, do you think you can try again?”

“Uhh, sure I guess.”

You concentrate on wanting to be an animal, you feel a weird sensation through your whole body. You look down and see you’ve become a marbled fox, with unnatural henna designs in black fur, the designs the change to a splotched ink type of patterned. Your fur pattern changes a few more times until you decide to change back to your human form.

“Great job, we’ll have to teach you how to hold the patterns, but that was great for you first time in control, by the way don't avoid this question, but how do you know my name?”

“Uhhh…..” you stare suddenly to the closet, when Papyrus follows you gaze you quickly change to a bluebird and scatter out the open door behind Papyrus. You turn the corner, to dart up the stairs,  to the front door so you can escape, but something glowing underneath you catches your eye.

“This is my special attack.”

Your being has been pulled out, and has made an encounter box in order to keep the surrounding areas from damage, you look down at your soul still not quite grasping the world your in.

You change back to your human form having been caught. The meek smile you give is one of acceptance, that your stuck here, until you answer him. But because of you past, you have a hard time opening up to people, even your closest trusted friends.

“So human will you answer my questions?”

You shake your head unable to speak, you start to physically shut down, you shift into a cat and curl into a fetal positions having still being held in the skeletons blue attack. You hang your head and flatten your ears.

“Ok. I will trust that you will tell me in time, but I think you need some rest.”

You nod your head. Papyrus makes a motion, and his magic reacts, propelling you towards him. When he gets a hold of you he shifts you to a cradle position where you shove your head into his scarf, in the crook of his arm. Seeing the red fuzzy thing again makes you sleepy.

when papyrus sees you calming he starts to pet you.

“It’s okay little one, I’m not mad.”

With that final statement you drift off to sleep. happy you've met Papyrus.


	2. Chaotic Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm so shenanigans have happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm sorry for the long update. This was pretty much finished for awhile. But I don’t have a third chp yet. But that’s ok winters coming up so I usually write more then. Hope you like it. I’ll have to put the side stories on here as well but that will be at a different time!

You wake up in the morning, looking around in the dark of your room, you think to yourself and battle about getting up, even though a look at your clock suggested it was eleven in the morning.  
‘Uuuggg, im soo comfy, also what a weird dream I had, it was sooo life-like.’  
*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*  
You groan, your dad thinks you slept in to long again. And proceeds to open the door, which baths your room in light. You can hear him approach your bed, but doesn’t shake you awake, which you appreciate because you hate being literally shaken awake, but something's off.  
“Ah, Miss I think you’ve slept in long enough to replenish your body’s energy for the day.”  
That familiar voice makes you sit boltright in your twin sized bed. You are starting to have a panic attack as to why your dream was real and Papyrus is standing on the side of your bed.  
He looks like he wants to help, so he bends down to confort, and hug you. But seeing as he’s the reason of the panic attack, you flip out even more, and before either of you know it, you had shifted again and ended up under the bed in the farthest corner of the room to avoid confrontation from the tall skeleton.  
Papyrus audibly sighs and reaches under the bed to grab the scruff of your neck, and because you being a small grey cat sees a giant hand reach for you in a panicked state you scratch at the “intruder,” immediately feeling bad since it was Papyrus, but also still in a panic attack, so you couldn’t be helped, and couldn't say sorry for the scratch.   
Papyrus immediately retracts his hand to inspect the damage, with you hissing in blind panic under the bed. You then watch him stomp off out of the door. After the “threat” leaves you start to calm down feeling really bad for the skeli you scratched. After a few minutes you have stopped your panic attack and come out from underneath the bed.  
You felt really guilty. So you padded across the short carpet, to out of your room to find papyrus, then you realized it was your room. Not a random room that the brothers had built, but your actual room, complete with your school bag that was left there. You stopped and sat down, and contemplated what had happened to get you here in the first place.  
‘Should probably talk to sans, he would know more.’  
You were about to walk out the door again, when papyrus comes in with something in his hands, he kneels down and shows his hands.  
‘IT’S A CINNABUNNY!!!!!’  
“It’s a-” before Papyrus could even start on the word you had shifted again out of delight and immediately grabbed it out of his hand and gulped it down in one bite. It wasn’t anything different than an actual cinnamon bun, except it had magic in it, and it looked like a bunny.  
*Purrr*   
“-Cinnabunny.” Papyrus finishes. “Well, I guess that answers my question, if you liked them, but now I have another.”  
“Crrrooo?”  
“Well you look like, well if one of our gaster blasters had a body.”  
You proceed to look down after that comment and poke yourself with one boney paw. No surprize when it felt like bone, but what did surprise you is you felt like there was skin and muscles on top of the bones. Your paw felt the bone, but your body felt the “skin” that was on top of it. ‘Weird, I'll have to test some random experiences later including what this is even.’  
“Now hum..an… huh I guess I’ll have to ask your name…”  
“Crraaa?”  
“Why don’t you shift back to answer my questions, before I go upstairs.”  
You shake your head, already knowing you didn’t care what these skellies called you, you were kinda at peace in this world, wherever this is. ‘Hmmm, go find sans. Quest one is now active!’  
‘Hehe, you funny.” your brain supplies funny messages sometimes…  
You get up from the sitting position on the floor and trod around the basement, which weirdly enough looks almost exactly like your worlds basement, except there was no kitchen,you trod back to where the guest bedroom is. You take a peek inside the closet, expecting it to be open like your younger brothers room was in your world.  
———————————————  
‘Well enough dilly dallying time to get some answers!’  
You pad back around to the stairs and head up. When you get to the top of the stairs you feel a weird tug in your chest.   
‘Huh, that’s strange I wonder what that means.’  
You pad around the top of the stairs and go into the kitchen seeing that the kitchen looks a lot larger than your grandma's kitchen in your world.   
The countertop is much the same on the outer edge with the fridge just to the left when you first enter Ali with a corner counter with lazy susans for the cupboards above and below next is the sink, which is shockingly not as tall as the game's sink in the bone bros house. Actually you kinda wish it was like that just to see if these guys are as cannon as the game in your world   
Next to the sink is a dishwasher, and then a stove, which is huge, bigger than an average stove. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen a stove this big!!’  
Somehow they manage to make the whole house just slightly larger as well because they have a nice bar top with stools in the middle, and space to put cooking ingredients, as an island!  
On the right side wall is a giant cupboard/closet where you presume that most of the baking sheets and other necessities of the kitchen were.  
As you pad along the kitchen tile to the dining/living room area you see the tall skelli cooking, what you hope to be good spaghetti, and not as cannon as the undertale game… you hope.  
You finally get to the small living area where you realize why the tugging sensation is happening… before you is a Gaster Blaster!  
‘Oh My Word!!! It’s sooo much more cuter that the game’  
‘Tongue's out on its own, sniffing, sniffing, I LOVE IT!! Nipping, running, jumping, tearing, play with it!! NO ITS MINE, ooh pretty yellow paper!’  
So it turns out when you like something in animal form, you let your instincts take over.  
‘Oooops.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Papyrus!”  
“Yes brother?”  
“Is this your…. Uh… Gaster blaster?”  
Papyrus emerges from the kitchen to the living room, to see an encounter has turned the living room into a tornado of disaster, literally. Sans made another trash tornado, but at least it looks like it's picking up all the trash.The tall skeleton looks to find you playing as a full gaster blaster skeleton, with what looks to be Sans’s Gaster Blaster.  
“ No, I’m afraid not, but do not be alarmed for that is the new friend that has come to stay with us. Because I believe you were messing with the machine again yesterday, were you not?”  
San’s is visibly sweating “ Um….”  
“That’s what I thought, even if it was a human I encountered yesterday, but nonetheless till you can learn to control the fluctuations of the machine, you should probably stop testing it so often.”  
“Ok bro.” Papyrus then stomps off to the kitchen to no doubt prepare spaghetti. Sans seems to calm down a little before looking to you.   
“Ok now that i know your one of us why don't you explain yourself.”  
You cock your skull to one side as you sit down, not wanting to answer questions till you get answers first.  
“Come on now, I know your me so why don't we have a nice conversation about the timeline your from.”  
`Oh he thinks I'm from a different universe, well he’s not wrong, but I think the mistake he’s made (probably cuz im a whole GB dragon) is that I’m him from a different timeline, or world.’  
You start to shift out of the bone dragon to your resting form ( a human). Sans of course is visibly freaking out, while you are now sitting cross legged, with Sans’s blaster snuggling you for pets.  
“Hi.” you start meekly, with a weak smile to accompany it.  
“Well this is different.” he states matter of factly. “well then why don’t I start with; is it a genocide timeline?”  
“Heh, umm great question Sans, but i’m not from an alternate world, at least I don’t think I am.”  
Sans is looking through you at the moment, and you wonder what your stats are. After a little bit he catches up to your wording.  
“H o w d o y o u k n o w m y n a m e ?”  
“uh ,even better question.” the fact the no-eyelights thing is intimidating enough in video game form, has nothing on the real thing, and it's freaking you out more than any horror story from r/nosleep.” Well Sans in my world, you guys are from a video game that someone named Toby Fox who is speculated to be the Annoying dog in your world…. None of you guys are real where I come from…..” your getting unusually uncomfortable as Sans is using his judgment powers on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not very actively online so unless you find my username on tumblr I’ve pretty much gave up keeping an online social status so anyways have fun with this. And I hope I can give you guys more sans, and answers next chapter. 
> 
> Also plz comment to help me idk what the fic needs so any help would be nice!

**Author's Note:**

> Having fun yet? i'm not sure if I am but i;m not good at writing so we'll see how this pans out! also sans shenanigans are inbound for the next chapter! also any notes that i misspelled and that i think are funny, i'm just gonna keep.....


End file.
